Koori no Tenkyuu The Heavenly Globe Of Ice
by Kazuya Nekohashi
Summary: Blizzarius... a coldhearted guy... falling for a Guardian Force... what are the effects of this? And how can Squall win his heart? Warning: shounen ai content...
1. So Suddenly

disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Squall, Seifer, Selphie, Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Raijin, Fujin, or any other original characters from Final Fantasy 8. They all belong to Square. Any other characters mentioned here belong to me, and only me!  
  
note: Rated PG-13, contains yaoi content. if you are offended by male/male relationships, then I suggest that you do not go any further than this notice. You may flame me all you like. Just remember that you're just wasting your time.  
  
Chapter 1: So Suddenly  
  
--Balamb Garden, class 2-4, Instructor Trepe's class--  
  
Class 2-4. Instructor Quistis Trepe was in the middle of teaching class. She was teaching them about junctioning Guardian Forces and magic. This is essential for anyone who wants to become a SeeD so every student paid close attention to her lecture.  
  
"The only tough part about junctioning is defeating the Guardian Force itself and drawing magic to junction. It may be easy for dedicated magic users to draw magic but remember... looks can totally be deceiving. It's only--" All of a sudden, the door opened and there showed up Headmaster Cid with a taller student next to him. The student was a bit slender but muscular, green hair, turquoise blue eyes, and any girl could tell that he would have a beautiful smile. Problem is... he doesn't smile too much. His hairstyle partially covered his face, including his right eye.  
  
The Headmaster then began to speak. "I'm sorry for rudely interrupting your class, Instructor Trepe. But I have a new student for you." The Headmaster then looked at the new student. "This is Blizzarius Tigermage. I was informed that people call him 'Blizz'. He doesn't talk much, but he was an excellent student at the Galbadia Military Academy. It's in your hands now, Instructor Trepe." Then Cid began to leave.  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster." Quistis responded. Then, turned to Blizz. "Welcome to my class, Blizzarius. You may take a seat..." Quistis looked around for an empty seat. "...next to Squall Leonhart. Squall, please raise your hand." Squall sat at the back of the classroom and slowly raised his hand. Blizzarius complied and slowly made his way over to the seat next to Squall.  
  
Instructor Trepe continued with her lecture. "Well, since most of you have already junctioned with a Guardian Force, you won't have to go through the trouble of defeating it in battle. I will give you all 15 minutes to decide which one Guardian Force you'd like to use in our next exercise. We will all go out in the practice field so choose a Guardian Force of your liking. I will return with my own as well."  
  
The other students already began discussing with each other which ones they were going to use, or which one they shouldn't. But Blizzarius found himself stuck. He didn't have a Guardian Force. He's heard so much about them, but he still didn't have one. The green head messed around with his computer with a blank expression. Squall looked to his left and knew that there was something wrong. Of course, Squall was all too familiar with this kind of behavior. He was actually surprised that Blizzarius, as the first impression implemented, was a lot like himself. The brunette then slowly began speaking to him.  
  
"You... don't..."  
  
Blizz then responded. "No..."  
  
"I have... another..."  
  
Blizz then nodded. "Please..."  
  
On the computer screen showed Squall and his list of Guardian Forces that were available to him. He had two listed: Quezacotl and Shiva. Squall gestured over to Blizz to get him to look at the screen. Blizz saw two images on there. One of a yellow/green bird, and another that looks like some type of... what's the word here... goddess. That's how Blizzarius would describe the second Guardian Force anyway.  
  
Blizzarius didn't really care which one he had gotten since it wasn't even his. He gave a gesture to Squall to give him whichever one. Randomly, just randomly, Squall gave Shiva to Blizzarius. The compatibility rate with Squall and Shiva is a bit low anyway so Squall thought that the ice goddess would be better off with someone else. "Blizz... she's yours..."  
  
"W...wh...what?" Blizzarius was surprised.  
  
"You... can have...her"  
  
"Oh... thanks..."  
  
Squall shook his head as he returned Blizzarius' gratitude. Within moments, a dash of light left Squall's mind and quickly entered Blizzarius's. The green head was struck in awe as he can clearly envision Shiva. She was beautiful. He was a bit in shock having received a Guardian Force for the first time.  
  
~I am Shiva, the ice goddess. I am now your Guardian Force. I will be of service whenever you need me, Blizzarius.~  
  
He was surprised even more. He didn't know that Guardian Forces could talk even when inside one's mind. Blizzarius felt obliged to respond.  
  
"Th... th... thank you..." Blizz didn't know what else to say.  
  
Then Squall looked to him and said, "Blizz, if you want to talk to your GF, you can talk with your mind. No need to speak out loud."  
  
"Oh... alright..." Blizzarius said quietly to Squall.  
  
--20 minutes later in the practice field--  
  
The other students have already demonstrated their GFs and their powers. There were only two students left. This exercise allows the students to become more compatible with their GFs so they may come out more quickly to be aided in battles. Squall was up to demonstrate his GF.  
  
"Alright, Squall. It's your turn." Instructor Trepe said. "What are you going to show us?"  
  
The other students remained quiet. As Squall quickly recited the summon chant in his head, he disappeared and the scene turned dark with thunder clouds. The clouds struck lightning in the ground and out came a huge bird that was covered in yellow and green shades. As it spread out its wings, the bird bursted out thunderbolts from its beak and the place it struck cracked viciously and it exploded. The bird disappeared and Squall reappeared on the field. The students clapped their hands at Squall's demonstration.  
  
The instructor then began to speak. "That was wonderful, Squall. Very good job summoning. Now, we only have one more demonstration. Our newest student, Blizzarius." Then the green head stepped forward. The instructor continued. "Blizzarius, what do you have to show us?" Blizz hesitated as everyone stared at him. Everyone was watching his every move, waiting for him to summon his Guardian Force. Blizz had no idea how to summon a GF. He was nervous right now and he hated being like this.  
  
Just then, someone spoke to Blizzarius in a godly, feminine manner. ~Blizzarius, please don't be afraid. You just do not know the summon chant. Just repeat after me. You do not have to say the words out loud. Just chant them in your head.~ Blizzarius widened his eyes. He was about to make his first summon and he wasn't sure how it was going to be.  
  
The other students looked at Blizzarius awaiting his demonstration. What was taking him so long? A few seconds later, Shiva began to say the summon chant, and Blizzarius repeated after her in his thoughts. After 25 seconds, Blizzarius just disappeared. Four spheres of lights had encircled each other and hit the ground as ice spread out from it. Suddenly, a small iceberg shot up from the ice on the ground and inside it was a figure that stood there with its arms crossed and its eyes closed. The eyes suddenly opened and the iceberg burst, letting out the ice queen. She then raised her hands and energy collected on them. The ice queen then blasted them towards the ground and instantly, ice covered the target and its surroundings. Then, with one flick of Shiva's fingers, the ice shattered and she disappeared. After all the ice cleared, Blizzarius reappeared from where he stood.  
  
The other students, including Squall himself, were awestruck as they just witnessed Diamond Dust. Never have they seen an ice attack such as that. The other students clapped at Blizzarius' demonstration, including Quistis herself. Blizz just stood there and blushed. He then bowed as an acceptance of the students' appreciation.  
  
The instructor then ended class. "That is all, everyone. Class is over for today. Remember, review for your magic classification test. It is coming up in a few days." The instructor and the other students intermittently left the field and returned inside the Garden. Blizzarius watched the other students leave and behind him was Squall doing the same thing. Then Blizzarius proceeded out of the field and back into the Garden as soon as the crowd filtered out.  
  
Squall, looking at Blizzarius from behind, felt something for the green head. He couldn't quite explain it, but he felt something for Blizz. What was it? Why was he feeling this way? Squall found no answer. Then, something unexpected began to happen.  
  
#Squall... you like him... don't you?# The voice of the thunder bird, Quezacotl, spoke to Squall in his head.  
  
**.....** Squall remained quiet, even in his mind.  
  
#So silent again? I keep wonderin' why you're like this, Squall. What? None of my business?#  
  
**Yeah. Problem?**  
  
#Maybe. I'd answer to your call faster if you'd be a bit more open-minded around me.#  
  
**Whatever.** Squall then decided to follow Blizzarius to wherever it was he was going to.  
  
~Tired? I see that you've never summoned a Guardian Force before, Blizzarius.~ Shiva told her mortal. Usually, when a mortal summons for the first time, the powers were stronger than normal and it drains out the mortal who summons it a bit more than usual.  
  
**Yes... I am...** Blizzarius responded back to Shiva.  
  
~Then you must rest... This will take some getting used to.~ Shiva commented. Blizzarius complied and headed towards the dorm room he was assigned to. Dorm 302-C was what the card read. Blizz had almost gotten the hang of things around the Garden but one could tell that he was still a new student. A newbie is what they'd call him. As he entered the dorm section, he slowed down looking for Dorm 302-C. Blizz was currently at the 270 hall so he kept going down towards this long hallway.  
  
Squall followed and wondered where he was going. Still, he followed. Moments later, Blizzarius found Dorm 302-C and began to open the door. Squall was shocked. Why was Blizzarius going inside his dorm? What the hell? Squall rushed over to the green head to ask.  
  
"Blizz... what--" Squall said, but Blizz interrupted.  
  
"This is my dorm." Blizzarius coldly answered.  
  
Squall was totally thrown off-guard by Blizzarius' response. He knew that Blizzarius gave him a very cold expression and response. Squall didn't like that one bit. But what was Squall to say? He knew deep down that he's also like that to most everyone and now, he has a good idea of how people felt like when he'd just blatantly respond in such a cold way.  
  
Then Squall said, "...This... is my dorm, too..."  
  
Blizzarius then looked at him. "Oh..." The green head entered the dorm and Squall followed. It was clearly evident to Blizzarius that Squall had been here first. Blizz looked around a bit and noticed an empty room in this big dorm. Yup, that's gotta be his bedroom. Intermittently, he proceeded into the room with his belongings and shut the door in front of Squall.  
  
The teenager dressed in black just stood there in utter confusion and discontentment. Damn, that was mean. Squall had wanted to say something to the green head but he shut the door right in front of him.  
  
#Ya liked that, Squall?# Quezacotl asked him.  
  
**.....**  
  
#Don't give me that silent treatment, Squall. And don't say it's none of my business either because I'm inside your head and just about everything that goes on in here is my business, too. Squall, why do you act this way?#  
  
**Why are you asking me so many questions?**  
  
#Because I'm trying to understand you, that's why. Never before in my entire existence have I had a mortal like you, Squall. So... did you like what you just experienced? 'Cause I can tell you right now, that's exactly the way you act. How does it feel when it hits you right in the face like that?#  
  
**It... hurt...**  
  
Blizzarius took a few minutes to get settled in his room then finally layed down. He was exhausted from summoning Shiva and he wanted to get some rest. Just then, the GF began speaking to him.  
  
~Blizzarius...~  
  
**...y.. yes?**  
  
~Please... do not be afraid to talk to me. About anything. I am a Guardian Force, yes. But I'm here for you, Blizzarius. For whatever reason it is, I'll listen.~  
  
**Th... thank you, Shiva. I'll... remember that.**  
  
~Please do. Now... rest....~  
  
Blizzarius happily sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't know that Guardian Forces could be so compassionate as this. Most of his life, Blizzarius has felt so alone and now, he didn't have to feel so alone anymore. Maybe his life would be a bit easier now that he's got Shiva.  
  
The ice goddess felt for Blizzarius and what he's going through. As she searched through Blizzarius' past experiences, quite a few of them were a bit on the rough side. This kid didn't exactly have a good past, which is probably why he acts the way he does now. Shiva promised herself to be consciencious to Blizzarius as much as possible, and also promised herself that she would be there for him whenever he needed her.  
  
Squall went to his room and plopped down to bed as he put down his gunblade. The way Blizzarius acted around him finally got him to start thinking about his actions. This left him in a bit of a depressed mood. He never thought that there would be someone like him in this world. Squall thought that Blizzarius was even worse than he is. But this really left him with some serious thinking. Is there a reason for him to be acting so cold towards everyone? Squall couldn't think of a valid reason. The only reason there is... that's the way he's always been. His GF knew what he went through in his past and it wasn't a pretty one, either. Still, Quezacotl had been junctioned with Squall long enough to figure out that there is no need to be acting like that towards other people. Still, Squall acted this way because he was so consciencious about himself. He figured that if he didn't let people figure him out, it would make life easier for him. If they thought that he was stuck up, then that would be fine with him. That just contradicted what he thinks. He hates it when he knew that people think he's stuck up. He couldn't figure it out himself, but that's just the way he's always been.  
  
Blizzarius, on the other hand, was like this because he felt that if he had gotten close to anyone, they would be taken away from him. All his life, the people he had gotten close to was taken away from him in some way or another. This included his parents and his little brother. Ever since then, he's felt so alone. He then began to deny the fact that he needed other people so he built a strong sense of independence. Still, he knew that deep down he needed other people. Not only was Blizzarius a cold person, but he kept his distance from everyone. He's built such a strong wall around himself from other people, that he doesn't even realize how he's making other people feel. Ever since, Blizzarius has always been this way and couldn't understand why.  
  
Squall and Blizzarius lay in their own beds, tired and exhausted. The coldest of two worlds... were roommates. And so our story begins... in... The Heavenly Globe of Ice. (Koori no Tenkyuu)  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Good so far? This is my second story so I hope you guys like! FYI... Squall is considered cold. It is a quick snowstorm, and Blizzarius is derived from the word, Blizzard, which is a wicked snowstorm. You see where I'm goin' with this, right? Anyhow, pls read and review. Thanks! 


	2. Dinner Rendezvous

disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Squall, Seifer, Selphie, Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Raijin, Fujin, or any other original characters from Final Fantasy 8. They all belong to Square. Any other characters mentioned here belong to me, and only me!  
  
note: Rated PG-13, contains yaoi content. if you are offended by male/male relationships, then I suggest that you do not go any further than this notice. You may flame me all you like. Just remember that you'll be wasting your own time, as I don't have the time to mess with your flames.  
  
Chapter 2: Dinner Rendezvous  
  
--Dorm 302-C, Blizzarius' room--  
  
The clock read 1830 hours. Blizzarius slowly woke up and found that dusk had settled in. He got up and put his shoes on and decided to head towards the cafeteria. When he got out of his room, he found Squall in the dining room sitting down studying for something. He must be studying for the test coming up, Blizzarius thought. He didn't need to study for this. He was taught a lot about magic in the Galbadia Military Academy.  
  
Squall heard the door to the other room open and quickly turned his head and saw Blizzarius slowly walking out. He positioned his baby blue spheres towards Blizzarius' turquoise blue eyes. They stared at each other for a split second then the green turned and headed for the door. Squall instantly felt the need to say something and said, "Where... are you... going?"  
  
Out of impulse, Blizzarius coldly replied, "Nowhere..." he then opened the door and left, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Squall was now convinced that Blizzarius had a very cold heart. Even colder than his own. Much colder. Squall tried to think of a good explanation as to why his new roommate acts this way. Unfortunately, Squall found no explanation for it. Did he really expect to know why Blizzarius acts this way when he couldn't find out why he's like this himself? No, of course not. But it was only human nature.  
  
Blizzarius continued his way into the hallways and tried to find the cafeteria. A blank expression was planted on his face and from the looks of it, the expression doesn't look like it was going to budge soon. Shiva didn't like the way he had acted towards Squall just now and decided to talk to him.  
  
~Blizzarius?~  
  
**Oh... yes?** Blizzarius responded in his mind. He was already getting the hand of talking from within.  
  
~Why... why did you act that way?~  
  
**W... what... do you... mean?**  
  
~Towards Squall. That was cold and ignorant.~  
  
**......** Blizzarius remained silent within. He knew what he did, and he knew that Squall didn't deserve that, either. So, what was his reason for doing such a thing? Nothing. Blizzarius couldn't find a valid reason, or any reason for that matter. **I'm... sorry... Shiva...**  
  
~No... no need, Blizzarius. I understand why you'd just act upon that. But if it's anyone you'd like to apologize to, please do it to Squall. It might not seem like it, but he was probably hurt.~  
  
**I... guess... so...**  
  
~Please, Blizzarius.... do not be afraid...~  
  
**Shiva... I...** Blizzarius began to feel his heart tingle. He felt bad for doing such a thing. to Squall but at the same time, he felt thankful. No one had been there for Blizzarius like this. **Thank you... Shiva... so much...**  
  
~It is my duty, Blizzarius...~  
  
Blizzarius finally arrived at the cafeteria. He quickly ordered some pasta fetuccini with alfredo sauce and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. He looked around for an empty table and quickly sat on it.  
  
--Dorm 302-C, dining room--  
  
After that incident with Blizzarius, Squall hasn't been able to study for the upcoming test. Why did the green head do that to him? Squall had never thought it'd bother him this much. For some reason, he needed to find out. But one question still lingered in his mind. Would Blizzarius really tell him why? This lead him to more questions. Will Blizzarius tell Squall the truth? Will Blizzarius talk at all? Would he heave a reason for doing such a thing?  
  
#Squall, you're thinkin' with your head again.#  
  
**Huh?** Squall almost didn't realize that Quezacotl just spoke to him.  
  
#Look, Squall... I don't wanna get sappy for anythin' like that, but it's time you explored things outside your normal limits.#  
  
**Huh? What do you mean?**  
  
#It's time you started thinking with your heart, not your head.#  
  
**Think... with... my heart?** Squall wondered.  
  
#Do what you really want to do, not what your rational thoughts tell you to do.# Quezacotl couldn't be anymore clearer than this.  
  
**Umm...** Squall was still confused.  
  
#Do you really want to see Blizzarius? Or are you just going to ignore the fact that you were hurt since it's nothing new to you and you've been hurt too many times? Squall, I don't think I need to make it more clear for you.#  
  
**Quezacotl... I...**  
  
#Hey! What did I just tell you? Think with your heart, not with your head!#  
  
**Quezacotl... what if I-- **  
  
The thunder bird GF interrupted the mortal. #You'll never know until you try. Now, are you gonna see him or not? Squall, I don't want you to regret any of it later.#  
  
In a sudden jolt of realization, Squall shut his books and headed out the door. He then began to think where Blizzarius could be right at this moment. Then, he thought of the two nearest places around. The parking lot, and the cafeteria. Why would Blizzarius be at the parking lot, though? As far as Squall knew, Blizzarius doesn't drive. Then he figured that most of the students who weren't in their dorms would be at the cafeteria, the majority of them considering the time of day it is now. Squall then made his way over there to look for Blizzarius.  
  
--Cafeteria, a few moments later--  
  
Blizzarius slowly sipped the soup. He felt the warm feeling that went down his stomach and took comfort in it. With this feeling, he's ready for bed. It didn't take him long to finish this soup and as soon as he did, he closed his eyes for a minute to clear his mind.  
  
Squall had arrived at the cafeteria shortly and decided to get a little something to snack on. After grabbing a small sandwich, he took a quick look around to find Blizzarius. Without a moment's notice, Squall found the green head on a table at the corner sitting by himself. Squall found this as no surprise. This is what Squall would do as well. He then made his way over to the new student to sit with him.  
  
Blizzarius kept his spheres shut as he tried to relax. He really enjoyed his dinner tonight, which is something that happens once in a blue moon. Squall finally arrived without Blizzarius noticing so he decided to talk to him.  
  
"Umm..." Squall began. "Is it... okay... if I sit here...?"  
  
Blizzarius was a bit thrown off-guard. He, once again, heard that familiar monotone voice. He then responded. "Sure..." He answered in a soft, normal tone this time, slowly opening his turquoise blue spheres.  
  
**Wow... he sounds... wonderful... like that...** Squall thought to himself as he sat across from him.  
  
**Hmm... I wonder why he's here...** Blizzarius thought. The person he didn't expect to suddenly show up just did right in front of him.  
  
Both of them were stuck without words. They had a few things to say, but their mouths didn't allow the two of them to say anything. Instanteneously, they had just decided to speak.  
  
"Squall, I-- " "Blizz, I-- " They both said at the same time. That totally blew the both of them away. They didn't expect that to just come out of each other. Once again, they both stared at one another, even if Squall could only see one eye of Blizzarius's. It had been 15 seconds that they've been staring at each other when Squall decided to make his own move. He took his left hand and made its way over to Blizzarius' face. Once it got there, he gently pushed Blizzarius' hair to get a better view of his face. Wow! Blizzarius was beautiful, Squall thought. Even though his facial expression was still blank, Squall thought that his turquoise blue eyes brightened up his face. Squall's baby blue spheres wandered around Blizzarius' face, remembering all that he could see.  
  
The green head watched every action that Squall did. He never thought that someone would study him like this in a good way. But other than that, he wondered what Squall was really trying to do. What was it that he wanted? What was it that he needed from Blizzarius? As much as he wanted to find an answer, Blizzarius couldn't find one, and decided to leave it at that.  
  
There were a few things that Squall would like to tell him, but he couldn't figure out how to express them. Expressing emotions isn't something that Squall is good at, and he was having a hard time as it is trying to figure out these emotions that he was feeling for Blizzarius. But one thing was for sure. He never felt this way about anyone before.  
  
Then, Squall just decided to go with it and slowly said, "Blizz... you're beautiful..."  
  
Blizzarius was a bit shocked. Did he hear right? Did someone just tell him that he was beautiful? How? Why? When? His thoughts when at light speed when heard Squall say this. No one has ever told him that he was beautiful. Not even the loved ones that he had lost. Why was Squall doing this? Why does Squall think that Blizzarius is beautiful? Again, Blizzarius was stuck with no answers, and decided to accept the fact that he wouldn't get any.  
  
"Th... thank you... Squall..." Blizzarius managed to say. He kept his turquoise blues locked with Squall's, awaiting some type of response from the brunette.  
  
"Blizz... I... why..." Squall tried to say, but the words just wouldn't come out right.  
  
"Squall..." Blizzarius began to say. "I'm... sorry..."  
  
"Sorry... for... what...?"  
  
"The way... I acted... I... didn't... mean it..."  
  
The brunette slowly shook his head. "No... it's okay... no... need to..."  
  
"Didn't want to... make you... feel like that..." Blizzarius insisted on apologizing.  
  
Squall felt relieved that Blizzarius didn't mean any of what he did and said. He figured that it was... just... natural. Squall knew that he would have done the same thing. "I.. would have... probably... done the same..."  
  
"The... same...?"  
  
"Yes..." Squall then tried to continue. "It... hurt... when I felt... what I do to other people. I had no idea... they felt like that..." Squall lowered his head down as he was again realizing what he does to other people and how they make them feel.  
  
Blizzarius looked at Squall and positioned his eyes towards the floor. He didn't know that what he does makes people feel like this as well. Then, he tried speaking again. "Squall... please... this is... my fault... I'm sorry... truly... If I had only known..."  
  
The brunette raised his head to look at Blizzarius once again. "I'm glad that... you didn't mean it..." Squal then attempted a smile but only twitched his face. Blizzarius also tried with no luck, although his face brightened with his eyes.  
  
"Should we... head back?" Blizzarius asked.  
  
Squall looked around and noticed that they were the only ones left in the cafeteria. "Sure... let's go." The brunette and the green head slowly stood up and threw away their food. They then headed out and back to the dorms. For some reason, Squall felt good being with him. He felt calm, relaxed, and loosened up. He didn't know why he felt like this, nor did Squall care. He liked it.  
  
Blizzarius felt relieved that finally, there was someone he can relate to. Almost all his life, he's always been this way and this was the first time he's known how much offense his normal behavior had on other people. The green head knew that it'd be hard for him to change that about himself but promised in the back of his mind that he'd try, now that he knew how people would feel. They both proceeded to their dorm as they both called it a night.  
  
"Good night, Blizz..." Squall said entering his room.  
  
"Good night... Squall..." Blizz responded. He then closed the door to his room and he changed into his pajamas. After hopping to bed and shutting off his lamp, he decided to think about things for a minute. Unlike Squall who doesn't like to do a lot of thinking but ends up doing it anyway, Blizzarius is a deep thinker. He began to think about today's events and thought about how different they've been from other days.  
  
Shiva also took this moment and thought about things. The ice goddess thought that this is one mortal that has a very kind heart, who's been through so much, which is the reason why he's afraid of letting other people get close to him. She decided to compliment him on how he approached Squall.  
  
~Blizzarius, I'm proud of you.~ The ice queen began.  
  
**Huh...? What... what did I do...?**  
  
~You apologized... to Squall for your behavior... and you meant it from your heart.~  
  
Blizzarius then smiled from within. **Th... thank you... Shiva...**  
  
~You're welcome.~  
  
Shiva's voice echoed through Blizzarius' mind. Never in his life has anyone told him that they were proud of him. There was one thing that was on his mind and decided to tell the GF.  
  
**Shiva...?**  
  
~Yes, Blizzarius?~  
  
**You... even though... I've only had you for just today... you light up my life... Thank you so much...**  
  
~No need to thank me, Blizzarius...~  
  
**I know... but... I feel like I should...** Blizzarius paused for a minute, then continued. **Shiva?**  
  
~Yes, Blizzarius?~  
  
**No one... ever... in my life... has been this good to me, Shiva. I... I want...** Blizzairus was afraid to tell her. He was afraid that even she'll get taken away from him.  
  
~What is it, Blizzarius?~  
  
**I want...**  
  
~Please, Blizzarius... please tell me...~ Shiva sounded sincere.  
  
**I want...** Then Blizzarius forced it out of himself. **I want... you... by my side, Shiva...** Blizzarius wanted to continue so he forced himself again. **Ever since I could remember... I've always lost... someone important to me, Shiva... I... I don't want to lose you, too... Shiva...**  
  
Shiva's ice heart warmed. Never in her entire existence has she had a mortal like Blizzarius, who expressed his need for the GF. She felt every emotion that Blizzarius felt right now, and she knew it needed that blanket of security and reassurance.  
  
~I promise... from the depths of my heart, Blizzarius... that I will always be by your side. Whenever you need me... I'll be there... I promise...~  
  
**Thank you so much...** Blizzarius' heart also warmed. Hearing those words comforted him to no limits. He wondered if Shiva really meant what she said, but she promised. That was good enough for him. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep. This could possibly be the most comforting sleep he'll ever get.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry guys, but I had this typed... just got too lazy posting it. Anyhow, hope ya guys like it so far. Hope you enjoyed, and pls read and review. Thanks! 


End file.
